Arena y sol, el mar azul y otras malas canciones
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: Unas vacaciones anti-estrés para los (psicópatas) agentes Prevents, una playa en Latinoamérica, una "boyband" de bishonen, Duo, malas... muy malas canciones (bueno, es malo el fics también) y mucha homosexualidad para ser un sólo verano.
Hola, cómo están? Regresé con otro one shot, lol, no terminaré nunca mis proyectos largos xD como siempre soy auspiciada por el grupo Gundam Wing en Español, pueden ingresar en FB.

Todo esto me inspiro una sola palabra, pero ya no recuerdo tan bien cual era, wuajaja, creo que era escandaloso, pero estoy subiendo estoy desde mi celular y es caótico buscar algo en FB... Deberán creerme je, espero les guste! Cualquier cosa como siempre a los comentarios.

 **Arena y sol, el mar azul y otras malas canciones.**

Duo se sabía una cantidad impresionantes de canciones que fueron _hits_ en su momento y que luego nadie las recordaba porque eran realmente antiguas la mayoría.

 _Hits_ de todas partes del planeta Tierra, incluso muchas eran sólo registros mal editados de algún canal de videos en línea. Canciones que fueron inventadas incluso antes de que se decidieran lanzar colonias al espacio.

 _Esas eran sus favoritas._

Era música muy antigua y muy mala, difícil de digerir, sin ningún sentido en sus letras y que contaban con apenas tres acordes pegajosos, de esos que luego las personas no podían quitar de las cabezas y decir que maldecían el hecho de haber escuchado esa blasfemia a la música era poco, muchos maldecían el hecho de haber nacido luego de verse tarareando en la ducha tan mal género musical.

A Duo no le afectaba y lo venía haciendo desde que era un piloto de gundam: Como cualquier adolescente le gustaba estar en su mundo, casi siempre llevaba un audífono en la oreja y formaba así la banda sonora de su vida. _Una muy, muy mala banda sonora_ , pero que él era capaz de disfrutar siempre que escuchaba.

Al principio nadie sabía lo que pronto consideraron un vergonzoso secreto, fue Heero, quien había madrugado para una misión, que lo encontró ahí cantando a toda voz, confiado de su soledad, algo que sonaba como _"baby, baby, baby, ooooooh",_ masticando y ladrando las sílabas... de seguro si el cantante hubiera escuchado el _cover_ de su canción se habría revolcando en la tumba.

Uno a uno los demás pilotos se fueron enterando de esa _triste_ verdad pero lo perdonaron porque era Duo y para ser sinceros, a ese descarado ser habían pocas cosas que no se le podían perdonar. Era parte del encanto del 02.

El asunto no cambió una vez entraron a _Prevents_ , todo lo contrario, ahora con su oficina propia, Duo podía poner la música en su computador y los parlantes hacían el trabajo de molestar a los demás. Los otros ex-pilotos no entendían; si en el presente había música igual de mala, por qué debía buscar artistas de tantos años atrás para berrear sus canciones.

En lo que sí había que darle crédito era en la facilidad que tenía Duo para encontrar canciones más y más bizarras.

Muchas de ellas llegaban a ser indecorosas, extrañas y sumamente homosexuales... y no es que no superan _todos_ que Duo solía llevar más hombres que mujeres a su cama, no había homofobia en ese sentido, el problema era la mezcla incómoda que la combinación de conceptos formaban.

Una tarde, en especial, Wufei, quien trabajaba en la oficina del lado, apareció absolutamente rojo y le desenchufó el computador a Duo sin importarle que este estaba en medio de un reporte.

El reclamo del trenzado fue callado por el rostro rojo de vergüenza y furia que poseía el chino en ese minuto.

¡Es que Duo había estado escuchando toda la mañana la misma canción! Toda la _puta_ mañana. La misma _jodida, ofensiva y horrorosa_ canción.

La misma que declaraba _"¿Qué, en mi trasero? ¿Quieres hacerlo en mi trasero? Vamos a hacerlo, ok..."_ Todo cantado en un inglés afeminado y sexual, invitando a la cama a un amigo imaginario... lo que era peor no era eso, sino que podía ver a Duo diciendo algo así en su mente y no... no era algo que Wufei quisiera imaginar.

-¡Eres una espina en el trasero, Maxwell! -le gritó antes de salir de la oficina y se fue enojado el antiguo 05, dejando perplejo al trenzado.

Pero aquello era apenas un diez porciento del escándalo que podía hacer. Los ex pilotos gundam sabían que Duo no era de los que callaban la voz. Eso tambien ocurría en el sexo.

Mientras Trowa y Quatre se dedicaron a tocar música, enamorarse, olvidarse, recordarse, pelearse, salvarse, intentar matarse y luego no ser capaces de confesar ningún sentimiento a pesar de lo obviamente enamorados que estaban; Heero se calentaba con su gundam y se masturbaba pensando en las misiones y Wufei se _la jalaba_ pensando en honor y en alguien de su pasado que jamás fue capaz de mencionar (todo esto según la cabeza de Duo), el 02 se dedicaba a vivir una adolescencia lo más normal que se podía cuando las manos estaban manchadas de sangre y el cerebro alterado por una mala niñez y la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Para Duo llevar una adolescencia normal significaba la mayor cantidad de sexo que podía tener con la mayor cantidad de personas posibles y en la mayor cantidad de lugares existentes.

Trowa y Quatre simplemente hacían como si no escucharan; Wufei: más asiático y menos acostumbrado a las demostraciones tan abiertas y depravadas de occidentales como Duo, simplemente se quedaba estático en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, su rostro cambiando de colores como un semáforo y siendo absolutamente incapaz de ignorar, pero también de detener eso.

Heero era el único que hacía algo. Al principio intentaba no meterse, pero pronto un sentimiento asesino comenzó a gestarse en su pecho y por esto comenzó intervenir cada vez que podía, abriendo la puerta del lugar utilizado, empujando luego a la pareja de turno, antes de subir los pantalones del trenzado y arrastrarlo afuera del lugar mascullando con molestia "la misión" aún cuando Duo no tuviera ninguna asignada.

Era obvio que eso conseguía a un Duo más bullicioso, más exhibicionista y más promiscuo, porque ver celoso al soldado perfecto era uno de sus mayores placeres.

.

Era una tarde normal en Prevents cuando convocaron a los cinco ex pilotos y fueron informados de un programa impulsado por Relena para los soldados sobrevivientes de la anterior guerra; programa en el que estaban inscritos ellos también, eso significaba que tendrían una semana de dispersión en la playa gracias a un fondo monetario destinado para aquel proyecto puntual.

Sally Po no lo quiso decir, pero aquellas medidas se desencadenaron a causa de la gran cantidad de delincuencia y enfermedades mentales por culpa del trauma y el shock de haber estado en la guerra y luego quedarse sin un lugar en el mundo.

 _Y precisamente ellos, los pilotos gundam, ocupaban la posición más peligrosa entre los terroristas, pero eran intocables porque mucha gente poderosa los defendía._ Les vendría bien unas vacaciones que les recordara que eran seres humanos, de preferencia en alguna playa de aguas tibias perdidas por Latinoamérica... era una medida perfecta para desestresar a alguien, salvo que no consideraron que quitarle a ese grupo las misiones era como dejarlos sin aire. Por lo menos a tres de ellos.

-Miren, sea cómo sea es un beneficio al cual no pueden renunciar, así que intenten pasarlo bien, conocer personas, descansar y nadar harto, tienen todo el año para trabajar -les dijo Sally, siendo absolutamente sincera con ellos -es más, sé que ninguno ha cobrado sus vacaciones, yo además pediría esos días para aprovechar la cabaña que les asignaron -sonrió amable y miró a los tres más antisociales del grupo -y lo digo por ustedes, Heero, Trowa y Wufei... intenten hablar más, si necesitan ayuda tienen a Quatre y a Duo... -eso sacó una sonrisa en el trenzado... podía ver el brillo asesino en los ojos cobalto y fastidio en los negros del ex 05... de Trowa nunca sabría, el único que lo conocía suficiente era Quatre, pero presentía que lo más seguro era que estuviera fastidiado con todo eso.

Él no, él estaba feliz, ese viaje significaba diversión y mucha piel latina para probar, de esas personas llenas de sabor y que eran panteras en la cama.

Justo lo que su médico le recomendó para dejar de pensar en Prevents y en guerras pasadas, eso de dejar de ser soldado no era exactamente fácil, pero un mulato en la cama siempre ayudaba.

.

En la mente de Duo se repetía una y otra vez _"fiesta, fiesta, pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma, pluma gay",_ él cantaba en su interior sin ser consciente que lo hacía porque las ansias de llegar pronto al destino descrito lo tenían nervioso y hablando más de la cuenta a un Quatre igual de emocionado de pasar unas vacaciones con sus mejores amigos, aunque tres de estos tuvieran rostro de dirigirse al patíbulo más que a algún lugar turístico.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de San Pablo Guarulhos en Brasil y desde el instante que bajaron del avión (y luego de un agobiante ahogo por el calor sofocante), Duo supo que quería vivir en ese lugar para siempre. Aquel no era el destino final, pero ya le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

Un bus los llevaría a la playa y mientras Heero, Trowa y Wufei se veían más y más fastidiados, Quatre y Duo conversaban animosos, exuberantes ante la perspectiva de encontrarse en ese lugar, lejos de la rutina y la oficina.

Llegaron y un pueblito de pescadores, perdido en la nada y aún así la playa que se extendía desvergonzada frente a los ojos violetas y agua, era simplemente perfecta... no sólo era bello; el lugar no reventaba en personas, pero habían suficientes jóvenes para salir de fiesta en la noche.

 _Y aunque todo era bueno, lo mejor no era aquello... habían llegado a Caraiva de Bahía sólo con la intención de pasar un tiempo de calidad entre ex pilotos y (aunque habían un par de parejas heterosexuales) terminaron metidos en medio de una playa claramente gay._

Duo no podía estar más feliz.

Heero adivinó sus pensamientos al sólo ver su rostro iluminado por la maldad y la lujuria, y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada azul cobalto al piso, intentando que su humor, ya desmejorado por el cansancio, no se pusiera aún más negro al pensar la gran lista de veraniantes que pasarían por la cama de Duo y que harían vibrar la casa con sus gemidos.

En la parada del autobús los esperaba un tipo moreno, alto y esculpido por los dioses. O más o menos así lo categorizó el trenzado, y hubiera comenzado un ataque frontal y directo si no fuera porque los ojos almendra, color aceituna, fueron atrapados inmediatamente por el hálito casi santificado de Quatre y su belleza árabe, pero a la vez tan europea.

Duo miró de reojo y pudo notar que Trowa se daba cuenta de lo mismo que él.

El trenzado sonrió con travesura y decidió que era hora de recibir un empujón de parte del Dios de la Muerte, dentro de todo el ex 03 y el 04 habían alargado la situación cinco años y la tensión sexual entre ellos ya comenzaba a molestar en sus propios pantalones.

Sonrió pensando en que el ochenta porciento de los pilotos habían salido _maricones_ , porque había una cosa de la que estaba seguro y esa era que Heero detrás de esa fría mirada que decía "no me toques", tenía escondido a un pervertido que se masturbaba todas las noches pensando en él. Duo lo sabía y no sólo era un presentimiento: Lo había escuchado. Aún así no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento para acercarse al otro piloto, básicamente por dos razones: Primero porque amaba su cabeza y amaba no tener ninguna bala incrustada en el cerebro, y segundo; porque Duo estaba realmente enamorado del soldado perfecto y le aterrada tener que enfrentar la posibilidad de ser el polvo del descargo y quedar limitado a eso.

Prefería no pasar ni cerca de esa experiencia, _no, gracias_ , para eso tenía disponibles muchos candidatos dispuestos a pasar el rato con él.

Aún así, y lejos de sus pensamientos de Heero Yuy su mente seguido se preguntaba la razón de tanto homosexualismo... quizás era por intervención divina de una fuerza superior dedicada a escribir el destino de cada uno de ellos y con graves problemas de voyerismo, o quizás se debía a la gran cantidad de hombres en el ejército y el mucho tiempo que los tenían encerrados unos juntos a los otros.

Qué importaba, él la pasaba bien.

Se acercó a su rubio amigo y con un grupo de palabras bien elegidas hizo su jugada.

-Quatre, no sé hablar portugués...

-¡Oh, cierto! Perdón, yo me encargo -era una fortuna que su amigo fuera políglota.

Miró de reojo el ojo esmeralda de Trowa, brillando con ira disimulada hacia su persona. Tambien tuvo que notar aquella jugada.

El resumen de lo que hablaron el rubio con el brasileño fue que él se llamaba José Murilho, tenía treinta años y trabajaba en una de las instalaciones latinoamericanas de Prevents, que al parecer funcionaban más como una especie de servicio secreto que como una institución gubernamental.

Eso y que Quatre tenía una cita para la noche siguiente.

A Duo le agradaba ese chico, iba directo a lo que quería.

Se dejaron guiar por el entusiasta Adonis hasta una cabaña de dos pisos a la orilla del mar y con esa vista, incluso los menos entusiasmados con el viaje tuvieron que reconocer que quizás aquello había sido buena idea.

Pronto los cinco estuvieron con los trajes de baño puestos y a pesar del cansancio, decidieron que aquello era lo mejor que podían hacer. "Dormiremos cuando estemos muertos" concluyó Duo y por primera vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Ya era el final del día cuando regresaron cansados a la cabaña... era realmente fantástico, completamente sublime, Duo nunca en la vida había visto un mar tan turquesa lleno por todo tipo de de peces y corales de colores. Se sentía como niño en cumpleaños, fue tanta la impresión que simplemente pasó de buscar ligue para esa noche y se dedicó a nadar, abandonándose de sí mismo, tomando un segundo de tranquilidad antes de retomar su escandaloso ser.

El problema estalló al llegar a la casa.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en esa parte del mundo no existía agua caliente, Duo simplemente se hubiera negado a asistir. El agua salía realmente tibia a pesar de la falta de calefón, pero el trenzado parecía gato asustado... es que simplemente no se podía lavar su cabello ahí, siempre se resfriaba y aunque sonaba a exageración, era realmente cierto. Eres algo extraño; en la piscina o en el agua del mar no le pasaba.

-Es lo único que tenemos y no contamos con el presupuesto para hacer toda una instalación de gas -Heero zanjó el tema, pero conocía a Duo y jamás daría eso por terminado.

Fue cosa de tiempo... en un segundo estaba esperando su turno a la única ducha que había y al siguiente había desaparecido, no supieron a dónde hasta que apareció arrastrando un carro con mucha chatarra y herramientas.

-No puede ser ¿Verdad? -preguntó sorprendido el chino.

-Parece que sí lo es -dijo Quatre mientras se secaba el pelo.

-Lo es -confirmó Trowa ante la molesta mirada de Heero quien parecía estar planificando diversas formas de asesinarlo.

-Ese idiota nos va a dar una terrible jaqueca -dijo finalmente el soldado perfecto, sin saber cuánta razón tenía.

Escucharlo trabajar el metal mientras oía esas canciones malas, fastidiosas y aun así pegajosas no fue un dolor de cabeza, sino que fue una tortura. Al día siguiente Duo apareció para buscar algo en la cocina y salió pronto para seguir trabajando, con toda la seriedad que le era robada por la música que escuchaba pero que extrañamente atraía a más y más chicos que comenzaban a amontonarse fuera del balcón de madera; es que Duo sin polera, el cabello suelto, el sudor corriendo por su pecho lampiño, los músculos que luego de tanto entrenamiento militar por fin comenzaban a formarse, enfundado en un traje de baño suelto que se afirmaban de milagro en las caderas, justo arriba de su miembro que se empeñaba en dejar un rastro de bello desde el ombligo y que se perdía dentro de los pantalones y que también dejaban ver sus trabajados abductores, con una un telón de música _marica,_ era toda una visión... simplemente perfecto... Heero podía entender a esos chicos, que colocaban sus toallas pegadas y amontonadas entre sí para caber frente a la cabaña, a pesar de tener toda una playa para hacer lo mismo... pero sin Duo no podía ser lo mismo, él lo pensaba y sabía que cada uno de los _pequeños maricones_ que estaban ahí pensaban lo mismo.

Cómo los detestaba.

.

.

La cita de Quatre fue lo más romántico y sencillo que hubiera hecho nunca, primero una cafetería con rico café brasileño, fuerte y negro como José... exactamente así le gustaba su café al rubio. Luego un recorrido por el pueblo de noche y finalmente una caminata a pies descalzos por la orilla del mar.

Simplemente perfecto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Quatre se permitió pensar en alguien más que en su compañero de ojos esmeraldas.

-Tengo que confesar que cuando los vi en fotos supe que debía ser su guía y me ofrecí inmediatamente... es que eres simplemente hermoso...

-No digas eso, es vergonzoso -dijo Quatre con una sonrisa nerviosa y el rostro sonrojado.

-Lo podría repetir toda la noche.

-Entonces... ¿El que tú serás gay no quiere decir que los otros agentes lo sean?

-Oh, no, no, ni el diez porciento, se toparon con un homosexual sólo porque así lo decidí, y antes que preguntes, primero fue Prevents, luego se volvió unas playa popular entre los chicos con nuestras tendencias y bueno, sigue siendo una playa hermosa, por eso los enviaron aquí.

-Se aminoran costos si vacacionamos en instalaciones de Prevents.

-Chico inteligente, eso me gusta.

-Soy economista -dijo quitándole el peso al cumplido.

-Más impresionante aún.

Ambos se sonrieron de manera tranquila y siguieron caminando bajo el manto oscuro del cielo y los astros brillantes.

-En la ciudad casi no se ven.

-¿Qué?

-Las estrellas...

-Ustedes estuvieron mucho ahí... allá arriba ¿No? Dime... ¿Qué se siente conducir en el espacio? -los ojos verde agua resplandecieron como los de un gato y con una extraña mezcla entre excitación y tristeza.

-Es maravilloso... -dijo casi sin voz - no le he contado a nadie esto, porque en realidad la guerra fue algo horrible para todos, pero extraño la libertad que te da el manejar un gundam.

-¿Mucha libertad?

-Mucha...

-Me gusta como te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de eso -le dijo acariciando su mejilla -aunque eso no es extraño si pensamos que me gustas todo y me gustarías aunque no brillaras -le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos y lo besó suavemente.

El rubio cerró los ojos y le correspondió lentamente, labio rozando labio y luego dos lenguas calientes. De pronto sintió que no era José, que el beso era dado por otro ser alto, latino y guapo y ese fue el momento en que tuvo que separarse con rostro lleno de congoja.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-¿El pequeño ángel tiene a alguien más en su corazón? -Quatre asintió lentamente para pesar del brasileño quien al final simplemente se encogió de hombros -no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que te incomode, no te sientas guiado por mí a hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Gracias, José.

-Si te arrepientes aún puedes pedir que te trasladen.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo con un poco de sonrisa y con mucha vergüenza.

Ambos se marcharon por caminos diferentes y cuando el rubio llegó a la cabaña pudo ver a Duo aún trabajando en su aparato.

-¡Ey, Q-men! ¿Me puedes pasar esa llave del 6?

-Claro -dijo haciéndolo y sentándose a su lado -Duo, creo que lo arruiné.

-Quatre, es imposible que hayas arruinado algo que no pasaba por tus manos ¿O no te diste cuenta que sólo fuiste para confirmar que estabas enamorado de Trowa?

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos Q-men! ¡Dame más crédito! ¿Acaso pensaste que no me daría cuenta que uno de mis mejores amigos estaba enamorado de otro de mis mejores amigos?

-Perdón... eso creí, ahora veo que estresaba muy equivocado.

-Bien, pues habla directamente con él... ¿O tú también pensaste que no te escucharía? -le habló a las cortinas que se veían por el enorme ventanal que estaba abierto para capear el calor de Brasil. De detrás de la tela vieron asomarse a Trowa con el rostro rojo y sorpresa en su mirada, muy diferente a su usual cara inanimada -¿Creíste que yo, el rey del sigilo no iba a detectarte? Te recuerdo que el hecho de que el Deathcyte no fuera detectable por radares no era sólo por su configuración, era porque el habilidoso de su piloto era capaz de sacarle partido... ahora hablen, han estado con esto siglos y debe venir un hermoso dios griego para que por fin actúen ¿Y el pobre dios? Ahí, solo y con el corazón roto en una playa llena de gays... Mmmh, creo que finalmente le van a romper otra cosa... -siguió trabajando y esa fue la señal para que ambos conversaran.

Se retiraron al interior de la cabaña para tener más privacidad.

Luego de eso los gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Trowa no fueron coincidencia. Duo sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo.

.

.

El tercer día apareció Trowa en bóxer como si fuera lo más normal, preparó una bandeja con dos tazas de café, tostadas con mantequilla y jugo de naranja ante la mirada atenta de Heero y Wufei y se fue deseándoles buenos días a todos antes de marcharse con la misma tranquilidad con que bajó.

-Espera -dijo Wufei de forma retórica -¿Y Quatre?

-Recibiendo a un candente latino... ah, y un lindo desayuno -contestó Duo mientras le robaba una tostada al chino quien reclamó inmediatamente _"¡Ey!"._

-Por fin... -dijo Heero con el mismo tono serio con que decía todo.

-¡Eso mismo les dije! Dios, que bueno que no fui el único que lo noté.

-Incluso yo lo sabía -confirmo el chino, luego arrugó la nariz y frunció el entrecejo- ... ¿Qué es ese olor?

-Soy yo -aceptó Duo sin ninguna vergüenza, ante la mirada atónita del de cabello negro -Ay ¡Es obvio! Llevo tres días sin bañarme y trabajando a pleno sol, y aunque a los niñitos que pululan por esta playa les fascina, sólo consiguen que no me pueda tirar al mar porque no quiero acercarme oliendo así y debo atravesar toda una franja de arena llena de ellos.

-Esos mismos niños que atraes son los que luego dejan sucio frente a la casa.

-¡Ey! Yo no soy el único, míranos, somos cinco, somos hombres y somos atractivos ¡parecemos una _boyband_!

-¿Por qué al mar sí y en la ducha no? -lo ignoró absolutamente Wufei.

-¿Has sentido el mar? El agua es deliciosamente tibia.

-¡La de la cañería tambien!

-¡No es suficiente! Me gusta el agua caliente en mi ducha.

-¡Entonces instala el maldito aparato que nos ha robado el sueño estas noches! -lo único que consiguió Wufei al hablarle así fue la mirada con tonos violetas, brillante como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "Mierda, lo rompí" pensó recordando que el 02 jamás lloraba.

-Es imposible terminarlo... hay piezas que necesito que la chatarra de aquí no tiene... es un caso perdido.

-Maxwell, perdón que lo diga, pero entonces tendrás que bañarte así -el otro chico bajó la cabeza derrotado y asintió antes de irse desanimado y arrastrando los pies a asumir su responsabilidad.

Era cierto que no quería molestarlos con su olor.

En cuánto desapareció Heero se levantó de su asiento de forma tan repentina que el chico de cabellos negros lo miró atónito.

-¿Yuy? ¿A dónde vas?

-... a asegurarme que lo haga.

.

.

Duo se metió bajo el chorro de agua y tuvo que aceptar que se sentía bien, pero no era igual, aún se perdida cierto porcentaje de calor en su cuerpo y justamente eso quería evitar.

-No es justo.

-Tampoco es que sea tan trágico -Duo se asomó por la puerta hecha de acrílico, la cual marcaba el contorno de su cuerpo, para el deleite de los sueños húmedos del de ojos cobalto, y frunció el ceño -si vienen a hacerme guardia, te diré que ya comencé a bañarme.

-Vengo a ayudarte a conservar el calor -dijo quitándose la ropa y empujándolo a un lado para poder meterse junto a él. Pudo percibir el olor a shampoo y sonrió, acercándose para meter la nariz en el largo cabello. Duo ya le sacaba dos centímetros de diferencia, de seguro por su genética norteamericana, pero no le importaba, la altura no era lo único con que alguien podía imponerse. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a jabonar su cuello y los hombros con toda dedicación, masajeando cada musculo que ahí tenía, relajando el estrés de cargar con pesados trozos de metal para dejar, finalmente, a medias algo que no funcionaría jamás. Bajó por los brazos y repitió el procedimiento, sacando un par de gemidos ahogados por el sonido del agua.

-Aún apesto, genio -intentó molestarlo y consiguió a cambio un chasquido de lengua.

-A eso voy... -jabonó las axilas, fregando fuerte para molestar a Duo quien no demoró en quejarse y luego regresó a la cadencia lenta y perfecta de masaje corporal, especialmente cuando lo dio vuelta para quedar posicionado atrás, pegando su miembro semi-erecto contra los glúteos del otro, de manera intencional y sacando un nuevo gemido que sonaba más urgente.

Comenzó tallar la espalda con toda la dedicación de un artista y sus manos bajaron, dejando que un dedo se deslizara entre sus glúteos, lubricado con jabón, buscando el pequeño asterisco que lo estaba esperando ansioso, lo acarició en círculos y lo deslizó hasta dentro mientras escuchaba un _"ay, sísísísí"_ de su propietario, el mismo que reclamó al sentir que aquel dedo se iba tan rápido como había entrado.

-Tranquilo, aún no llegamos a esa parte.

-Desde siempre has sido un sádico -gruñó indignado.

-... puede ser... es por eso que te dejo verme cuando me masturbo contigo...

-¡... qué!

-Te conozco, Duo, tu "sigilo" no funciona conmigo y sí querías ver, yo te dejaría... -se estaba burlando descaradamente de la palabra que usaba el de cabello largo para definir su espionaje.

-¿Qué? -lo alejó de un golpe -¿Acaso te estabas riendo de mi todo este tiempo? ¡Acaso sólo te reías al gemir mi nombre! ¿Entonces? ¿En quién pensabas? ¿Pensaba realmente en Relena? ¿Es eso?

-Te equivocas, Duo, gemí tu nombre porque estaba pensando en ti, siempre, con el único... -lo atrajo para besarlo mientras lo acorralaba contra la muralla de cerámica. La lengua del 01 no encontró resistencia, en cambio terminó con los brazos del otro en los hombros y sus caderas prácticamente pegadas a la otra.

Volvió a agarrar el jabón pero esta vez con intenciones más impuras.

Deslizó las manos llenas de espuma entre los glúteos de Duo y mientras con una le apretaba una nalga, abriendo esa zona para dejar a la otra maniobrar a gusto, metía dos dedos en el cuerpo ajeno, haciéndolo gemir, desesperado... Duo no esperó, se movió contra esa mano, buscando abrirse más y cuando Heero comenzó a masturbarlo, no pudo hacer más que correrse casi de inmediato.

Los ojos cobalto lo miraron con hambre mientras llevaba la mano a su propia boca para lamer el sabor del chico de cabello largo que lo miraba con ojos expectantes de morbo y encendidos nuevamente.

-Bien, vamos afuera, estás limpio... -dijo lavando el resto del semen.

-¡Espera! Me pusiste a mil... No me puedes dejar así...

-¿Dejar así? Duo, acabas de correrte.

-Quiero más.

-Cuánta gente ha pasado por tu cama... no quiero ser uno más, quiero ser especial para ti y si para eso debo dejar de darte sexo por un tiempo, yo lo haré.

-Heero, eres un idiota... idiota, idiota, idiota... ¡Siempre has sido especial! ¡Desde que te disparé en adelante quedé prendado a ti! ¿O acaso crees que de otra manera te hubiera rescatado?

-¿Entonces?

-Renuncio a todos los demás, pero ahora que podemos estar juntos no me dejes sin tu cuerpo... - suplicó como un perro con las orejas bajas. Heero lo pensó un segundo que no llegó a ser ni eso y sonrió con maldad.

-Entonces ruégame -dijo apuntando a su miembro despierto y Duo gimió al entender qué debía hacer. Se arrodilló frente al otro ex piloto y con manos temblorosas tomó el perfecto pene de japonés _(porque Duo lo encontraba simplemente perfecto)_ y metió la cabeza a su boca para succionar, limpiando con la lengua el pequeño orificio del que se desprendía líquido pre-seminal.

Duo nunca se había sentido tan torpe en su vida y por primera vez le tiritaron las manos cuando se dirigieron a consentir la mitad inferior del miembro, mientras él seguía con la felación.

Heero sonrió; realmente le agradaba ver a Duo tan nervioso, porque podía adivinar que ese estado era por intimar con él... le había costado ser consciente de sus propios sentimientos, pero en cuanto los descubrió comenzó a analizar el comportamiento del trenzado para saber si tenía los mismos síntomas y la ciencia y la lógica finalmente le dieron el resultado; pupilas dilatadas, pulso acelerado, manos temblorosas y sudorosas, incoherencia al hablar y poca capacidad de mantener la mirada en sus ojos... esos eran los síntomas que el mismo Heero había sentido, su cabeza le dijo "Duo está completamente enamorado de ti" y su pecho le gritó feliz exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Tanto te gusto que tiritan tus manos? -no pudo evitar meterse con él como lo había hecho desde que se habían conocido.

-Quizás mi pulso empeoró porque me distraes.

-Oh, eso no tiene lógica -hizo que se parara y lo puso de frente a la muralla forrada en cerámica y acomodó su miembro en la pequeña entrada -lo que sí tiene lógica es que te gusto -comenzó presionando, abriéndose paso, apenas asomando el miembro en su interior -y ahora... tú eres mío -Duo gimió ante sus palabras -dilo -se metió completamente y luego volvió a salir -"solamente tuyo".

-¡Dios! _Mmmmmh_... más... -ronroneó meloso.

-Sólo si te rindes a mí -detuvo cualquier movimiento y sonrió ante la queja sonora del 02 -Quieres más de esto ¿No? -la figura frente de él asintió -entonces di lo que deseo oír.

-¡Eres un pervertido! -se removió, en su mente intentó irse, quiso reclamar pero lo único que consiguió fue gemir y hacer lo que le mandaba el otro: "Soy tuyo, tuyo, tuyo, _tuyommmmmh_ "

.

.

Wufei terminaba de poner la mesa cuando comenzaron a aparecer los otros agentes de Prevents, recién bañados, frescos y sonrientes, pero aún así agotados.

Casi seguidos de ellos entraron Trowa y Quatre a la cocina.

Era realmente obvio lo que habían estado haciendo.

El chino no desesperó e incluso les sonrió mientras servía en cada plato algo que parecía comida instantánea con otra cosa sacada de un tarro de conserva... verdura podía ser... quizás... _no se sabía..._

Duo se sentó dudoso, porque al parecer esa era la intención de su amigo y agradeció sinceramente ese intento de comida; dentro de todo el ser buen cocinero no era uno de los requisitos que ponían al momento de ser piloto de gundam, así que el intento de Wufei fue generoso.

Una vez que agradecieron al de cabello negro y que vieron que si bien no era sabroso, por lo menos era comestible, el anfitrión pidió la palabra.

-Necesito decirles algo importante -comenzó de forma sutil y amena y los otros cuatro lo miraron expectantes -se supone que este viaje es para confraternizar entre nosotros, que comencemos a hacer vidas normales de colegas y no sólo bajo la presión de una amenaza inminente, pero lo único que ha confraternizado acá han sido sus fluidos corporales con las sábanas.

-A mi defensa, nosotros lo hicimos en la ducha -respondió sin pensar Duo y sonrió al ver el rostro rojo de Heero.

-¡Cállate, Duo! -lo regañó el de mirada cobalto y Wufei tosió, prefiriendo no contestar nada y continuar.

-Es cierto que debo agradecer a Yuy por ayudar con el "problema de temperatura" de Maxwell en la ducha, con esto se soluciona el "problema de los ruidos en la noche", pero tampoco le puedo decir a Sally "ellos fueron pero prefirieron intentar reproducir la raza humana de forma poco efectiva".

-Claro que no, no fue tan gracioso como crees que sonó.

-Dios, Maxwell ¿Acaso nunca te callas?

-No, nunca -contestó Heero antes de que el otro pudiera procesar la pregunta.

-Te compadezco, Yuy.

-Aún así tengo maneras efectivas de callarlo, aunque preferiría que ustedes no las vieran -declaró igual de serio, pero dejando al chino rojo hasta las orejas y al trenzado y al rubio al borde de un ataque de risa.

.

Fueron cuatro días más de una monotonía agradable: Tenderse bajo el sol, beber cerveza con los amigos, bucear junto a los peces de colores, dormir siesta en una hamaca y comer basura muy frita.

Unas vacaciones normales.

 _Por primera vez unas vacaciones normales._

Wufei tomó nota mental de nuevas actitudes que iban apareciendo en sus compañeros. Le gustó ver como Trowa tomó la iniciativa y sugirió un juego de cartas, a pesar de que de alguna manera Duo se las arregló para volver aquello un _strip-poker_ con cerveza y bocadillos, aunque Quatre de manera amable se las arregló para que sólo llegaran a boxers y camiseta.

Wufei se preguntó de donde el trenzado habría conseguido un tequila ya cuando todos estaban en su límite de morir de un coma etílico... Duo era de los que tomaban y obligaban y tenía mucha labia para convencer a los demás.

También le gustó que Heero comprara una pizza para el almuerzo alegando no poder comer más comida enlatada y que "ya no estamos en guerra, Wufei".

 _No, ya no estaban en guerra._

Era bueno saber que los demás también pensaban así.

Él también había cambiado, lo notó cuando Heero, Trowa y Duo salieron a ver si conseguían piezas sustitutas para terminar el calefón y Quatre se quedó sentado en la terraza que daba al mar, justo al lado del aparato a medio armar del 02, con una revista en mano y una sonrisa apasible. El 05 se acercó con un té de rosas nuevo y sellado que jamás esperó encontrar en esa cabaña y el rubio lo aceptó con mucha gratitud reflejada en la cara.

Hablaron hasta que los otros tres llegaron quejándose de lo pequeño que era el pueblo y los pocos materiales que se conseguían ahí. _Bueno_... Duo se quejaba, los demás asentían.

Lo que Wufei no quiso nunca registrar y aun así quedó grabado en su retina y aún más en sus oídos, fue a Duo en la playa cantando algo que sonaba _"Mamma mia, here I go again, my, my, how can I resist you";_ luego, mientras jugaban voleyball contra un grupo de chicos que les habían coqueteado toda la tarde, sintió el murmullo del cual sólo distinguió _"... como un flash, eléctrico, que te puede matar..."._ Al final de la semana, mientras armaban las maletas para regresar al trabajo, Duo se paseaba de arriba a abajo recolectando sus cosas desordenadas por toda la casa, con los audífonos puestos para no molestar a los demás con su extraña música, pero gritando con tono poco agraciado _"... a quién le importa lo que yo haga, a quién le importa lo que yo diga, yo soy así y así seguiré, nunca cambiaré...";_ cantaba con tanta pasión que hasta le dio un poco de pena cuando Heero lo besó para callarlo, aunque al trenzado parecía encantarle esas muestras de afecto.

Él nunca esperó que Yuy fuera tan exhibicionista, pero si se pensaba en su actitud de "jódanse todos, si quiero exploto con mi gundam", era hasta obvio que se comportaría de esa manera casi delictiva, dentro de todo ser delincuentes fue una conducta habitual en los cinco durante la guerra y el ex 01 era una persona de hábitos.

-Según esto veo que lo pasaron bien -dijo Noin al lado de Sally, cada una con una copia del reporte que acababa de entregar, escrito que omitía cualquier palabra de gemidos a media noche y canciones fastidiosas.

-Relena va a estar feliz al ver que su idea hizo que se unieran más.

 _-No creo que esté tan feliz cuando sepa de qué forma unió a Yuy y Maxwell_ -pensó el chino, pero evitó hacer un comentario, dentro de todo era demasiado obvio que la chiquilla no quería al hombre de ojos cobalto sólo como un guardaespaldas y menos como un amigo.

-Ahora podremos replicar esto con los otros hombres, nadie se opondrá si ve a terroristas clase uno rehabilitados gracias a la baja del estrés -dijo Sally y se escuchó un "¡Estoy aquí!" de fondo -Perdón Wufei, pero sabes que lo que digo es verdad, yo sé que no son peligrosos, pero los políticos no se confían... son unos idiotas... tampoco son todos, pero una fracción no logra olvidar lo que pasó.

-No hay que hacerles caso -complementó Noin, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de Sally -gracias Wufei por tu reporte y el bronceado te queda bien -el chino se sonrojó completamente; no estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos y menos los esperaba de una de sus jefas.

Se retiró haciendo una reverencia torpe y se fue a su escritorio a seguir trabajando. Miró a un lado el calendario y notó que se acercaba un fin de semana largo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Quién sabía, quizás los otros pilotos se animaban a ir a un destino más tranquilo como un lago; eso sí, debían ser cabañas separadas porque si quisiera escuchar gemidos se habría metido a esas páginas porno que veían la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que yo me encargue de las reservas -murmuró y levantó el teléfono para llamar a Duo, el se entusiasmaría y animaría a los demás -rayos, verdad que llegó sumamente resfriado... quién diría que realmente necesitaba el calefón... creo que por hoy tendré que animar yo a los demás -no era tan malo ser entusiasta de vez en cuando, después de todo cualquier terrorista de clase uno se merecía un descanso de la oficina


End file.
